


Day 3- Marliza

by AsherTheGayBoi



Series: December Month Of Madness Tumblr Fest [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Guns, Gunshot Wounds, Hospitals, drive-by shooting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:33:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27851738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsherTheGayBoi/pseuds/AsherTheGayBoi
Summary: I dont know anything about medical stuff, sorry.
Relationships: Maria Reynolds/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler
Series: December Month Of Madness Tumblr Fest [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038882





	Day 3- Marliza

**Author's Note:**

> I dont know anything about medical stuff, sorry.

Maria was fake-dating Eliza Schuyler. That in itself was weird. Mostly, it was to keep Maria’s abusive ex away from her. Because it was Eliza she was fake-dating, who was related to Angelica- terrifying woman- and was friends with a bunch of other people, James wouldn’t try and hurt Maria. They thought.

Like all fake-dating situations, Maria and Eliza started to genuinely liking each other, and Eliza asked Maria out. They were walking around after their date- because it was a nice day out- when Maria heard the sound of a car revving up and gunshots. Three, to be exact. It hadn’t registered that Maria had been hit until Eliza screamed. Maria looked down, there were two gun wounds in her stomach and chest. The world seemed to speed up, and the pain hit Maria like a truck. She heard Eliza talking to 911, and Maria tried to keep herself upright. Her legs collapsed under her though, and she came tumbling down to the ground. She heard the sounds of sirens and Eliza crying. 

“D-don’t cry, Eliza. I’m fine.” She heard Eliza laughing a bit and crying somewhere to her left. She was lifted into an ambulance, and Eliza rode with her to the hospital. She passed out halfway there.

Eliza stopped crying soon after they wheeled Maria into surgery. She called Angelica, and waited. All she felt was numb. After thirty minutes, Angelica arrived. She sat with Eliza and gave her a hug. For two hours they waited, and then some. Finally, after three hours, ten minutes, and 37 seconds- Eliza  _ was not  _ counting- a doctor came and said, “Those here with Maria Reynolds?” Eliza jumped up, almost knocking a chair over. The doctor came over. “Maria is sedated right now, but there’s a good chance she’ll live.”

“A good chance?” Eliza hated how small her voice sounded. The doctor- Dr. Hansen, apparently- gave a grim look. She told Eliza and Angelica a bunch of medical terms, summed up as “We don’t know but don’t want you to panic.” 

Eliza felt like her life shattered the minute the gun let loose those bullets.


End file.
